traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Trauma Team
:Six doctors, six specialties, one goal: To save lives. Trauma Team is the fifth game in the Trauma Center series. It was announced by Atlus at E3 and is known to have six doctors with different specialties. Maria Torres is the paramedic, Gabriel Cunningham is the diagnostician, Naomi Kimishima returns as the forensics expert, CR-S01 is the general surgeon, Tomoe Tachibana's field of expertise is endoscopy, and Hank Freebird is the orthopedic surgeon of the group. It was released on May 18, 2010. The ending theme, Gonna Be Here, is so far the only ending theme in the Trauma Center series to have vocals. Story The main story progresses without much complications as seemingly ordinary procedures are carried out, regular diseases are discovered, and ordinary cases are solved. However, over the course of the game, unusual cases are found, like strange foci and moving bruises appearing in the patient. At the same time, Naomi's cases get more and more complex as the killers and victims become associated with a name "Rosalia"... The chaos begins one day with a woman coming out of a subway train suddenly collapsed. That's when the Rosalia Virus begins to strike. Maria begins stabilizing patients at the stop. Gabriel was ordered to diagnose a patient by a government official, and finds it to be a form of viral hemorrhagic fever. Resurgam is soon over flooded with patients with operations already going underway and almost nearly every place is quarantined, including the prison where CR-S01 is. The prison was going to move the people to a new place, but CR-S01's guard collapses in front of him and he realizes that the virus has already spread to the prison. CR-S01 then escapes and goes to a nearby hospital to see how bad the situation is, while he is at the hospital, a man collapses. Maria later makes it to the hospital where she supports CR-S01 in the man's operation. After completing the operation, CR-S01 he collapses. When he wakes up, he said that he regained his memories and remembers everything. As it turns out, his step-father and professor at the Cumberland College, Albert Sartre, was in fact behind the incident. Albert was researching the virus that was supposed to wipe out illnesses but turned out to be too aggressive. According to CR-S01, they should be able to find a cure by cultivating blood from the host, his step-sister and Maria's friend, Rosalia. Meanwhile, Tomoe notes that Chloe, Alyssa's cat, had some inflammations in her mouth, and began operating to extract the foreign objects. However, under the foreign objects, she discovers virus colonies that explode and form the same bruise caused by the Rosalia Virus. Then, Gabriel was ordered to deliver bones that the government thinks is connected to the virus to the hospital for Naomi to reconstruct, but when the officials say his landing will be "safe", he is dropped unexpectedly into a garbage container. When Naomi reassembles the bone, according to her, the victim died of the Rosalia Virus and the skeleton matches Albert's. With Rosalia's blood being the only hope to cure the Rosalia Virus, Maria and Naomi head to Mexico to find Rosalia's body, while the rest stay behind at Resurgam to treat the Rosalia victims flowing in. There, Naomi determined Rosalia's cause of death, and discovered that while her blood could not be used, the flowers around her had absorbed her blood and can be used to develop an antiserum. Also as it turns out, the truth of the virus is that Monarch Butterflies stored the absorbed blood in the flowers with the virus and during their migration patter, their shedding scales spread the virus, which is why the quarantine didn't work. Back at Resurgam, Tomoe struggles to treat a patient infected with the Rosalia Virus, using a makeshift method to extract the virus colonies without causing them to burst. However, after treating the virus colony, several other unseen ones begin bursting and spreading the Rosalia bruise. Then, Maria arrives back at Resurgam with the newly developed antiserum, allowing for Tomoe to successfully treat the Rosalia Virus. Just when things seem to be fine, however, Naomi collapses. A diagnosis reveals that she too had been infected with the Rosalia Virus, and it mutated with her genetic disease to become the Twisted Rosalia. With some advice from Derek Stiles, the final battle begins as the Twisted Rosalia is treated within Naomi's heart. After a successful operation, Naomi regains consciousness, and Tomoe reveals that the genetic disease afflicting Naomi had also been cured with the Rosalia Virus, allowing for her to continue looking after Alyssa. The other doctors had returned to their previous lives - Maria continues to argue with the paramedics; Hank had become close friends with his former patient, Claire, along with resuming his superhero identity; Gabriel continues his work as usual with as much frustration from RONI; and CR-S01 was returned to prison, but still gets called upon to perform surgeries across the country. At the end of the credits, Gabriel is seen on the roof. He then thanks the player for their hard work across the entire game. The camera pans up to the sky and a message is shown, telling the player that they are, truly, the seventh member of the Trauma Team. Fields Trauma Team now offers six different medical fields, each for one character: *'Surgery:' While it plays out similar to the previous games before it, several changes are made - first, the player is sometimes given indicators as to how to treat the various wounds encountered. Additionally, some of the treatment procedures are more complicated than what is seen in previous games. *'Endoscopy:' With the assistance of a radar, the player has to navigate a long tube into difficult-to-reach areas of the body in order to treat the affected area. Not only does the player have to carefully maneuver the endoscope, but he would also have to utilize various new tools during the operations. *'Orthopedics:' Working on the skeleton is no easy task, as it demands plenty of precision for a perfect procedure. Be it driving pins into the skeleton or carving out pieces of synthetic bone, a player is allowed only a finite number of mistakes during the operation. *'Forensics:' The player would have to collect evidence from the crime scene and pay attention to certain details in order to figure out the cause of a person's death. *'First Response:' With several casualties flowing in, the player needs to both treat the current patient for transport while ensuring others are still in good condition. As it is not performed in the sterility of an OR, the tools used differ greatly from surgery. Additionally, the death of a patient will not end in immediate failure of the operation, though there is a limit to how many patients can die before the level ends. *'Diagnosis:' In order to deduce what disease a person suffers from, the player would need to pay attention to the behaviour of patients to confirm their symptoms. The confirmation of some symptoms will also lead to certain tests being conducted to narrow down cause of these symptoms. Characters *'CR-S01:' The main surgeon. A former death row inmate sent to prison for 250 years, believed to be part of "The Cumberland Incident," a biological terror attack that took place at Cumberland College years ago. He suffered amnesia from the attack so he can't remember if he is behind it or who he is. The only thing he remember is his knowledge of medicine. Seeing his honest grief over the incident, the government gave him the opportunity to work off his sentence by performing complex operations. Each surgery gives him one step closer to freedom, but maybe not to regaining his memory.... *'Naomi Kimishima:' The medical examiner. A brilliant surgeon whose successful career ended when she was diagnosed with an incurable genetic disease. Her mind remained sharp, so she was hired by the FBI to solve a series of murder cases while working at the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine. *'Maria Torres:' The first response doctor. One known to react or overreact quickly in situations, she can get angry easily but she can take care of injured patients very well with her response. *'Hank Freebird:' The orthopedics surgeon. A former member of the U.S. Army with a secret identity, when he's not working in an operation, he will try to protect the streets unknown to the other doctors. He makes sure to try his best to save a patient- as he says, life is amazing and wants to show it to people. *'Gabriel Cunningham:' The diagnostician. A clever but sarcastic doctor, he finds what are the diseases in his patients with the help of RONI, an artificial intelligent robot that assists him. *'Tomoe Tachibana:' The endoscopic surgeon, and daughter of the wealthy Tachibana clan. Having dishonored her clan, she severed ties with Japan and her family in order to seek independence and her own path of honor. Gameplay and Features Unlike the previous several games in the series, Trauma Team removes the timer for most of the operation, allowing for the player to concentrate mainly on the operation and the patient's vitals itself. However, some operations still reward the player if he completes it fast enough, and the operation clear time is also a major contributor to the final score and rank. Each doctor has their own chapter in the game, all of which run within the same timeline. It would not be surprising to see some familiar patients or conditions between chapters. Once all 6 chapters are completed, the final chapter is unlocked, where the specialties of all 6 doctors are rolled together in the final scenario as they take on an unknown disease. Difficulty levels are slightly different, too. The Easy and Normal difficulties are relabelled Intern and Resident respectively. After completing the game, a new difficulty - Specialist - is unlocked, and has a difficulty level corresponding to somewhere between the Hard and Extreme difficulty. The XS rank is only obtainable on Specialist. Scoring is not elaborated on. However, the Special bonuses are revealed to the player regardless of whether he/she acquires them or not. Cools, Goods and Bads are all counted, and along with the Special bonuses acquired and clear time of the operation, they add up to determine the final score and the player's rank. After completing the game, the player also unlocks bonus audio scenarios for each character, along with the Doctor Medals that can be gained by achieving several difficult tasks. External Links *Official NA website *Behind the scenes look Category:Trauma Team Category:Trauma Center games